You Owe Me
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: "I still have my voucher, you know?" He said to me. I turned around and I saw him, beaming a sweet smile at me, holding a crumbled sheet of paper between his fingers. "And you still owe me". High School, baby!


**Ok, first things first. English is not my mother language, so be bear with me, please. I'm writing this so I can improve my english a little bit, you can point me of what stuff I'm screwing but please don't flame like this "omgz uur ortographyys soo bad, gud a kindeer kid culd writt beter"... believe me, it has happened to me**

**Secondly, in this fic will be SoKai, Roxiri, Namiku, Romine (If I'm not mistaken) and a lot of other things. Enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

The sound of the wheels just made him more nervious. The alarm of his watch didn't help either, why the hell did it have to make that noise every hour? He knew it was late, he didn't need the holy watch to remind him. He took another impulse on his skateboard, decending at full speed on one of many slopes in Twilight Town.

Changing the scene, a red-headed girl waited in a corner for the green light so she could get going. It was already 8:00 AM, for christ sake! And to make matters even worst, her stomach kept making these weird sounds. Breakfast, of course! She knew she forgot something.

When finally the green light lit-up, the girl took a hurried step towards the other side, but an unknown and hellishly fast object hit her and threw her onto the street.

"I'm sorry!" - 'Damn on-wheels bastards!' She thought, watching as the blurry white stain that ran her over escaped at full speed.

She couldn't afford stay laying in the middle of the street all day, so she took her bag and ran to the sidewalk.

* * *

As if the death itself were behind him, the blonde guy got into the building, still riding his skateboard. Lucky to him, it was really late and everybody were in their classes. He skidded along the halls until he reached his locker and quickly opened it, took out a book, put the skateboard in and slammed the door shut, just to keep running towards his class.

The blonde stood in front of a door, took a deep breath and knocked two times, then he opened the door and poked his head in the room, finding the whole class and the teacher glaring at him.

"Get in, sit down and keep your mouth shut for the rest of the semester"- Said the young educator, still glaring at him, coldly. The boy just obeyed quickly, forgetting to close the door. The teacher got up to do so herself, but just before her hand reached the handle, a blurry-red form got into the room and quickly made its way between the rows towards a seat. - "...Some of you should consider starting your day with a cup of coffee, lazy bums"

"I'm sorry Miss Larxene" -Said both the blonde and the red-head. The rest of the class went smoothly and uneventfully, seeing as both the blonde and the red-head sat in opposite sides of the classroom.

* * *

The blonde got back to his locker. While he was trying (but not succeding) to organize his stuff a little, everything went dark and he felt something tugging him backwards, just a little.

"Who am I?" -Asked an intent of a deep voice. The blonde smiled and held the hands over his eyes.

"Hum... I don't know. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say... Xion?" - When he pronounced her name, the light came back and he turned around, to face a raven-haired girl, with sapphire eyes and snow-white skin.

"Aww, how do you keep doing that, Roxas?" -Asked the girl, pouting. Roxas smiled and ruffled her hair, earning a slap on his hand. "No! Do you have any idea how much I struggled to brush it this morning?"

"Why would you? Trying to impress certain someone?" -Teased the blonde, making the shorter girl blush.

"Of course not... jerk" -Xion mumbled, fixing her hair. Just then, the bell rang and Roxas took out another book from his locker before closing the door.

"Gotta go, don't want to keep Xigbar waiting for me" -Said the blonde, ruffling his friend's hair one more time before running away, dodging the punch Xion tried to give him.

* * *

P.E wasn't exactly the red-head's favorite class, for a lot of reasons.

#1.- She couldn't stand the teacher. God, she was pretty sure even his parents didn't tolerate him!

#2.- She liked sports, but Luxord's idea of P.E was to keep the class running in circles around the gym. 7 laps straight and she already wished death.

#3.- It was the only class she shared with Seifer, and he spend the whole hour staring at her butt, whistling and making "compliments"

"Damn, Kairi, you sure know how to take care of your backyard!" - God she hated him! The only thing that made this class a little bearable was the fact that she could spend some time with...

"Hey Kai, still trying not to kick Seifer's ass back to fifth grade?" -Sora. What a beautiful name it is. It means sky, and talking about sky, would you look at those eyes? Woah, they were inhumanly blue, like two endless oceans she could drown in.

"Err... He's so annoying, he keeps going on and on about my butt" -She stammered, blushing at how long she kept staring at him. The brown-haired boy arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, you do have a nice butt" -She could have fainted right there after that statement, but instead, the heat in her face kept getting stronger.

"I-I, I don't think that -shut up!" -She bit the bait -Hell, she almost swollowed the hook and Sora was laughing his head off.

But were these kind of moments that made P.E more bearable, a lot.

* * *

Roxas never was good at drawing, but this was going pretty well. This was one of the few classes that said blonde didn't hate, the only issue being that the teacher scareded the hell out of him. Marluxia wasn't a bad teacher, or a cruel one, but once in a while he made these coments that were a little...

"What do we have here, Roxas?" -Said the pink-haired teacher, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh... it's an eclipse, see, this is the moon, the sun, the earth..." -He tried not to sound nervious while explaining this, but he knew what was coming: the psychoanalisis.

"The painting shows me that you feel like something's blocking your light, you feel like something or someone is taking away what you need to live and you desperately crawl to reach it" -... It was just a freaking drawing.

Eventually, Marluxia got off his back and went to see other paintings. Roxas tried to focus on his painting, but something caught his attention. By the side of his canvas, he caught a pair of blue eyes. The blonde tried to discover his spy, but she hid behind her canvas.

Well, whatever.

* * *

School was over for the day. Finally! All she wanted now was to get home and grab a bite of anything her mom would cook. She didn´t get to eat during lunch because she was too busy hearing Sora going on and on about his vacation in Destiny Islands. The red-head didn´t even paid any attention, she was too busy enjoying every movement the guy made.

"Kairi, are you even listening to me?" -Asked a girl, snapping the red-head out of her thoughts. She turned to the blonde girl beside her and smiled.

"Yeah"

"What was I saying?"

"Y-You were saying something about... drawing?" - ´Seriously, Kairi?´ Thought the red-head. The blonde knitted her eyebrows and huffed.

"No, I was telling you about this guy I saw at Art Class today" -Explained the blue-eyed blonde girl, obvioulsy annoyed by her friend´s oblivousness.

"Seriously, I've never seen a boy this... well..."

"Cute? Hot? Sexy?" -Kairi kept shooting adjectives but the blonde didn't finish her sentence. -"Naminé, did you even talk to this guy?"

"... I will... eventually" -Mumbled the blonde, stopping at a corner. -"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" -Then the girl waved and bolted down the sidewalk, leaving the red-head waiting for the green light at the other side.

* * *

Damn, he wasn't sure he could stand this five days a week for a whole semester, he didn't even know how he got already past this day. But today was done, that's what mattered, now he had to get home, eat something, maybe lay in the couch and watch some T.V and then get to the skate park with Xion.

Yup, that sounded like a plan.

* * *

Kairi was still walking towards her home, thinking about all sorts of things, among them, Sora. She had known the boy since they were in 3rd grade, when

Riku, Sora's unseparable friend accidentally stole her color box.

_"Give those back!"_

_"These are my friend's colors!"_

_"No, they're mine!"_

_"I told you, Sora let me borrow this from his d-"_

_"Heya, Riku, I'm done with the coloring, you can have 'em now"_

_"... I'm sorry,"_

"Watch out!!" - A sudden myriad of sounds rushed to her hears, everything went black and something tackled her onto the ground.

She felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head and a lot of nausea. But as seconds passed, the pain slowly faded away. Kairi slowly opened her eyes, and first

thing she saw was a skateboard, an upside-down skateboard with a key design on it. Then, she felt a minty and fresh breath on her left cheek.

"Are you ok?" -Asked a voice. The red-head hadn't moved at all, so he assumed she was unconscious, but then she responded.

"Uh-huh" -Weaklly, but she responded. Slowly the weight on top of her dissapeared, weight she hadn't noticed because she was too busy piecing things together.

"Wha-What happened?" -She asked, getting up, helped by a hand.

"Well, a truck almost ran over you, didn't you notice?!" -The voice felt like a hammer hitting the back of Kairi's head. "I'm Roxas, by the way"

"I'm Kairi" -Both introducted themselves, as Kairi first took a glance at her savior. "Did you save me?"

"Well... I guess, yeah, I guess I did" -Seemed like Roxas didn't believed it himself.

"Then I have to repay you: anything you want, just ask" -Said the red-head, smiling. Roxas blushed and raised his hands in a stopping manner.

"Ha ha, don't worry, I don't really need anything" -Kairi thought for a minute and then she thought something up. She reached for her bag and took out a notebook,

ripped a sheet and wrote something on it, then handed it to Roxas. -"What's this?"

"It's an "I Owe You" voucher, you can trade that in in exchange for any favor you may want." -Explained the red-head, not loosing her smile for even a second. "That

way I can repay you when you think in something"

"If that makes you feel better..." -The blonde put the voucher inside his pocket and smiled. -"Maybe it'd be better if I walk you home, just to be sure"

"Fine by me, Roxas"

And that, is how all begun...

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter. I know it's a little... meh, but I promise it'll get better, this chapter was just to point out that the two of them were living completely parallel lives. Until next chapter!**


End file.
